Dulce o Truco
by NorthernLights91
Summary: Especial de Halloween de Northerlights91 y Yue Izaya


"Bien Sasuke cuento contigo, recuperate lo suficiente y mantente alerta"- murmuró Naruto serio cuando el sonido de árboles arrancados se incrementó, de un momento a otro un salvaje Gaara había aparecido -"bien iniciemos con la diversión"- declaró el Uzumaki lanzándose al ataque al mismo tiempo que Gaara...

Y entonces un portal se abrió enfrente de él, y sin poder evitarlo cayó en el -" ¡¿QUEEE DEMONIOOOOS?!"- se alcanzó a escuchar gritar al rubio mientras el portal se cerraba.

"¡Naruto!"- gritó Tenten sorprendida, ante sus ojos una especie de energía se había tragado a su amigo y lo había hecho desaparecer.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?"- susurró Sasuke al ver como su compañero de equipo desaparecía en la nada.

"¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!"- rugió Gaara, él había visto a su presa venir por él, su vida iba a cobrar sentido con la pelea que tendrían... pero algo o alguien lo había hecho desaparecer. Pero Gaara sabía que el rubio jamás escaparía a una pelea teniendo a sus amigos en peligro -"¡HARÉ PAGAR AL QUE ME QUITO MI PRESA!"- grito furioso.

 **...**

 ** _Mientras tanto._**

Naruto cayó pesadamente al suelo con último golpe seco -"¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios pasó y dónde rayos estoy?"- se quejó mirando a su alrededor.

Estaba parado en un bosque lleno de árboles tenebrosos que parecían tener rostros. El cielo estaba oscuro con estrellas y no había sonidos más que de las aves nocturnas que vivían en el lugar

"¿Kurama estás ahí?"- murmuró el rubio.

 ** _'Aquí ando Gaki, ¿Dónde estamos? Ya no siente al contenedor del Shukaku, ni a tu zorra o al desagradable Uchiha'- declaró el Bijū -'¿acaso volviste a jugar con ese desgraciado pergamino?'-_** siseo molesto Kurama al no tener más explicaciones que ese pergamino maldito que abría dimensiones y lo hizo ver a un Naruto de otra dimensión aparearse con una versión femenina de él - ** _'demonios, aquí vienen las memorias, ¡debo borrarlas!, ¡debo borrarlas!'_ -**.

"Yo no tuve nada que ver"- se defendió el rubio -"y dudo que Shiho-chan haya hecho algo, el pergamino sigue en la biblioteca, la única explicación es que alguien nos trajo aquí"- agregó.

"¡Oh!, esa sería yo"- dijo una voz sobre Naruto.

El shinobi miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron. Sobre de él había una mujer madura vestida escasamente de color morado y volando sobre una escoba, su piel era ligeramente bronceada y tenía el cabello blanco y ojos rojos, además de ir adornada de un sombrero puntiagudo torcido.

"Bienvenidos a _Halloweentown_ "- dijo la mujer descendiendo hacia el rubio - "me da mucho gusto verte aquí Naruto Uzumaki"- le dijo con una sonrisa sugestiva.

"Bien señorita voladora, me haría el favor de explicar ¿Cómo es que me trajo aquí?, ¿Qué es este lugar y quién es usted?"- siseó el rubio mirándola molesto.

"¡Oh! Tenemos a un pequeño enojón"- sonrió divertida la mujer agarrándole una sus mejillas - "bien señor malhumorado, te traje aquí con mi magia, este lugar es _Halloweentown_ , la ciudad donde viven todos los monstruos existentes y mi nombre es Haruka, la magnífica bruja del bosque"- señaló jalando más la mejilla del Uzumaki.

"De eso no me cabe duda"- murmuró entre dientes Naruto refiriéndose a lo de bruja.

"¿Qué fue eso?"- dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa Haruka apretando el cachete de Naruto haciéndolo gemir del dolor.

"Nada, nada"- dijo pronto el rubio soltándose de su agarre - "¿Y porque me trajiste aquí?"- le pregunto mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

"Es sencillo"- dijo la bruja elevándose y abriendo ambos brazos - "te traje aquí para un juego"- anunció con una sonrisa.

"¿Que?"- repitió el rubio.

"Has sido seleccionado para participar en mi maravilloso juego anual, _«La Caza de Monstruos en Halloween»_ "- declaró mientras agitaba su varita y el título del juego aparecía en el cielo brillando mientras fuegos artificiales lo rodeaban y sonidos de aplausos y chiflidos rodeaban el bosque.

"¿Are?"- dijo confundido el rubio con una gota de sudor.

"Verás hace siglos estaba aburrida y entonces dije, porque no usar a los mortales de otras dimensiones para mí entretenimiento"- declaró con una sonrisa radiante -"primero los use como juguetes sexuales y luego los devolví a su mundo sin ningún recuerdo, pero con el tiempo eso se volvió aburrido, así que mejor decidí hacer que ellos salieran en una búsqueda de objetos, rodeado de peligros. Eres el décimo quinto en participar en esta emocionante aventura"- dijo acercándose rápidamente a él e invadiendo su espacio personal -"así que debes esforzarte, tus antecesores hicieron un buen trabajo que tienes que superar, ese murciélago de Gotham, el _Saiyajin_ _del Universo 7_ , esa _chica espía de pelo rojo_ , el _chico tímido con el_ _One_ _for_ _All_ , ese _mercenario bocazas_ , la _princesa de Mewni_ , el _niño con la gema en su estómago_ "- relato mientras contaba con sus dedos -"todos ellos hicieron un gran trabajo, sobre todo ese _chico Potter_ del año pasado, no había pasado ni 2 horas cuando el cumplió su meta, aunque dejó un gran desastre, usó su energía verde y arrasó con todo el pueblo, nunca volveré a traer un hechicero, su magia se vuelve muy poderosa en este lugar"- se quejó.

"Etto... señorita bruja"- dijo el chico sin saber que decir - "no puedo tener tiempo para jugar, estaba batallando contra un demonio de arena para salvar a mi pueblo, si no me regresa todos morirán"- apresuró.

"Descuida te regresare justo al mismo instante donde te fuiste, así que no te preocupes, ahora deja te doy las reglas"- la peliblanca se alejó un poco y agito su varita sin que apareciera nada -"en este mundo, mi mundo hay ciertos dulces especiales escondidos y deberás encontrarlos en menos de amm... bueno el último lo hizo en menos de dos horas"- dijo meditando sobre la regla del tiempo y mirando a Naruto de arriba abajo - _'no creo que este dure mucho'_ \- pensó -"bien.. te daré tres horas para terminar de lo contrario te devoraremos entre todos... hace mucho que no probamos la carne humana ahumada"- dijo saboreando sin querer a Naruto, que retrocedió pálido como un fantasma.

 _'¡Esta mujer está loca Kurama!,¡ rápido ayúdame a buscar una salida e irnos de aquí!'_ \- le dijo el rubio a su Bijū.

 ** _'¿Qué crees que he estado tratando de hacer desde que llegamos?'_** \- se quejó molesto - ** _'pero parece que en este lugar no se puede usar el chakra, como en la dimensión de la otra zorra rosada de la que me contaste'_** \- dice el Kyubi comenzando a preocuparse.

Haruka sonríe al ver a Naruto -"tu amiguito tiene razón, aquí solo reina el poder de la magia y ya que careces de ella... pues no tienes de otra que seguir mis reglas, descuida son sencillas, los demás excepto el mocoso Potter tuvieron que pasar por lo mismo que tú"- dice mientras sonríe de forma perversa -"ya conoces la regla del tiempo, conoces lo que debes buscar..."- la bruja es interrumpida por Naruto.

"Si, si... por favor apúrate, de verdad deseo salir de este lugar"- Naruto realmente está preocupado por sus amigos en su dimensión aún si la bruja le había dicho que regresaría justo al mismo instante que partió.

"No eres nada divertido, tal vez debí traer al pelinegro"- dijo con una mueca molesta recordando a Sasuke -"como sea, ya estás aquí. La siguiente regla es que debes buscar a tus compañeros de juego, y no me veas así... que estoy siendo considerada al darte compañeros que te ayuden a no ser devorado por los monstruos de la ciudad"- se ríe Haruka.

"¿Qué tipo de compañeros?"- preguntó esperanzado y con curiosidad el rubio imaginándose guerreros súper fuertes. Pero luego recordó donde se encontraba y a su mente llegaron espectros nada amistosos.

"Buena imaginación esa"- dice Haruka riendo -"pero tus compañeros son humanos igual que tú... menos uno"- dice volviendo acercar a Naruto, quien retrocede al ver los dientes de la bruja que para nada son humanos, de cerca se ven demasiado puntiagudos y filosos y con lo indefenso que esta no desearía saber para que los usa.

Haruka toca el pecho desnudo del rubio y extrajo una energía de él. Naruto sintió como si una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo y el dolor que le provocaba era terrible, aunque se negó a gritar frente a esa tenebrosa mujer por orgullo, pero eso no hizo que pudiera evitar cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

 ** _'¡Gaki haz algo... esto no me gus...!'_** \- grito el Kyubi desde el interior de Naruto, pero su voz se fue perdiendo poco a poco.

"Listo"- dijo la bruja con voz satisfecha y Naruto abrió los ojos para ver como Haruka sostenía en brazos a un lindo peluche con forma de zorrito de pelaje rojizo brillante.

"¿Qué me hiciste maldita mujer?"-.

Naruto escucho claramente como el peluche hablaba con la voz del Kyubi y la mencionada solo sonreía más.

"¿Ku.. Kurama?"- dijo Naruto sorprendido mientras señalaba al zorrito y se asustaba cada vez más del lugar a donde fue a parar, Haruka solo reía a carcajadas.

"Naruto Uzumaki te presento a tu primer compañero de aventuras... sabes, yo pensaba en dejarte así de tierno, pero por hablarme de forma tan irrespetuosa te daré la apariencia que alguien como tú " _tanto amara_ "- dice la bruja recalcando las últimas palabras con cierta burla, y dejando a Kurama en el suelo mientras mueve su varita.

El zorro solo siente como su cuerpo cambia ante la mirada aterrada de su antiguo contenedor -"Naruto has algo"- gimió.

"¡¿Que le haces a Kurama?!"- grito el chico.

"Solo lo vuelvo un _joven encantador_ "- dijo con una sonrisa maligna Haruka, mientras frente a ella emergió un joven pelirrojo de ojos morados, quién llevaba puesto zapatos oscuros, un pantalón igual de oscuro, una camisa blanca, chaleco negro y una corbata de moño igual de color oscuro -"¡Vaya te ves tan guapo!- se burló -"bueno Naruto este _Valet Parking_ será tu primer compañero y es mejor que se vayan ya, que el tiempo corre en tres... dos... ¡uno!"- dice desapareciendo del lugar dejando a Naruto y Kurama solos.

Ante el silencio del bosque un Kurama convertido en humano se miraba con incredulidad en lo que la bruja lo había convertido -"¿¡Q-QUE ME HIZO!?"- gimió mientras miraba sus nuevas mano humanas.

"Mmm... pues no te ves nada mal como humano Kurama"- dice Naruto entre risas y lágrimas de ver al Kyubi convertido en eso, aunque no sabía a lo que se referían con _Valet Parking_.

"¡Cállate!, ahh no sé porque me traes tantos problemas... y... y"- Kurama no sabe qué más decir, está tan humillado de poseer una forma humana, algo inimaginable para un demonio, ser convertido en un mísero mortal además de estar vestido de forma bastante ridícula -"si tuviera sus poderes haría trizas a esa tal Haruka"- gruñó.

"No, no lo harías"- se escuchó la voz divertida de la bruja desde algún lugar del bosque.

 **...**

 ** _20 minutos después._**

Naruto suspiro, mientras analiza si le falta mucho para salir de este tenebroso bosque y agitando un poco su cabeza pues había creído ver que los árboles que los rodeaban le sonreían de forma perversa, aunque uno parecía triste, probablemente porque en él estaba escrito _«Meliodas estuvo aquí»._

Kurama por su parte... Él se la paso pateando el suelo gritando maldiciones a los cuatro vientos por su nueva apariencia.

"Y dices que el idiota aquí soy yo, con semejante espectáculo llamarás la atención de los monstruos de este extraño país"- dijo el rubio tratando de recordar el nombre del lugar que dijo Haruka sin poder pronunciarlo -"acaso era town hawee... o two hawaii... no sé"- murmuró dándose por vencido.

"Claro, como tú siempre has sido un patético humano"- dice Kurama suspirando resignado a jugar ese juego infernal -"como sea... al menos mis sentidos básicos siguen siendo igual de poderosos, huelo fuego no muy lejos de aquí y donde hay fuego..."- el pelirrojo es interrumpido por el rubio.

"¡Debe haber humanos!"- dice feliz Naruto y jalando a su compañero avanzan por el bosque fantasmal.

"Estos dos sí que son divertidos... me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo durarán?"- dice Haruka quien nunca se fue del lugar, simplemente se trasladó a una rama mirando el inicio de su divertido juego.

Naruto y Kurama no tardan mucho en llegar a un camino algo iluminado por una que otra luciérnaga que pasa, aun así el lugar no deja de ser tétrico cuando de pronto se escucha aullar a un animal a lo lejos.

"¡Aaaaa!"- grita Naruto asustado y sin querer se abraza de Kurama lo más fuerte que pudo.

"¡Qué asco! Aléjate de mí... déjame, déjame"- grita Kurama indignado de que Naruto lo abrace de esa forma y tratando de apartarse de él.

"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí, una linda parejita de tortolos?"- dice una voz burlona en la oscuridad.

"¡Kurama, quiero ir a casa!"- casi grita Naruto al no ver al dueño de la voz que les habla, creyendo que entes fantasmales los rodeaban.

"Cálmate ya... a este ritmo seremos carne ahumada"- suspira Kurama usando toda su paciencia que para este punto ya era escaza y mirando que sin darse cuenta dejaron ese camino del bosque para estar en medio de lo que parece una gran plaza de un pueblo fantasma, o eso parecia ya que la poca luz de la luna llena no ayudaba mucho aun con su magnífica visión nocturna.

Risas burlonas inundan el lugar y poco a poco flamas azules iluminan la plaza, y una forma femenina danza por el todo el espacio ya iluminado hasta llegar a unos metros frente a ellos -"¡Bienvenidos a la _decimotercera plaza fantasmal_!"- dice una joven de cabello verde peinada de dos largas coletas y con un vestido morado con un escote que no dejaba nada a la maldita imaginación, un sombrero puntiagudo muy familiar y una mirada esmeralda bastante provocativa que se posa sobre los dos invitados.

"Supongo que eres una bruja"- dedujo Kurama, mientras Naruto se escondía detrás de él, pues para el gran Genin, uno de sus mayores secretos era que le asustaban en gran medida los fantasmas y cualquier tema alusivo a ello -"¿Puedes hacer algo para devolverme a mi forma original?"- pregunto, no estaba de más poder lograrlo.

"Muy buena deducción mi querido _Valet Parking_ , y si podría, pero no lo haré, le quitaría lo divertido al juego"- dijo burlona la peliverde y por alguna razón Kurama comenzaba a odiar ese título aunque para ser sincero no sabía qué significado tenía -"veo que ya se encontraron con mi hermana y... oye tú gelatina humana, ¿No sabes que es de mala educación no prestar atención?... vamos sal detrás de tu mayordomo"- dice ligeramente molesta la chica.

Suspirando Naruto se separa de Kurama con gran pesar y le da la cara a la nueva bruja que apareció -"lo... lo lamento señorita bruja... pero... pero..."- Naruto intentó que su voz sonará lo más normal posible pero la figura de un nuevo ser formándose detrás de la peliverde lo pone más nervioso.

Por breves momentos la recién llegada no dice palabra alguna hasta que -"¡Kyyyyaaaa!"- grita la peliverde con corazones en los ojos y juntando las manos de forma soñadora se acerca directamente a un Naruto temblorín para volar a su alrededor como si lo evaluará -"definitivamente eres mi tipo"- dice con voz demasiado dulce que casi hace vomitar a Kurama, mientras tanto Naruto trata de mantener la compostura.

"Oye tú"- dice Kurama cuando una idea atraviesa su mente - _'esta bruja se prendó del chico, tal vez la podamos usar para nuestra conveniencia y poder salir de aquí'_ \- pensó con una sonrisa de zorro -"hmmp, nos puedes decir cómo salir de aquí, deduzco que la otra bruja ocultó información valiosa para ese fin"- dice el pelirrojo siendo ignorado por la joven.

"Me llamo _Mayu_... ¿Y tú guapo?, dime... ¿Tienes novia? ¿Me invitas a una cita? ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?"- dice la peliverde mientras comienza a manosear a Naruto por todo su torso desnudo, mientras que él está sin reacción tanto por las acciones de la chico como por el nuevo monstruo frente a ellos con cierta similitud a la mujer loca de la segunda prueba del examen Chūnin que parece impacientarse por no poder _«jugar con ellos»_.

"Jovencita... necesitamos de su ayuda"- vuelve a insistir Kurama y nuevamente es ignorado, harto se gira a Naruto dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo manda al suelo.

"¡Amor mío!"- dice preocupada la joven mientras revisa a Naruto que de un salto se vuelve a poner de pie y encara a Kurama.

"¿Qué te pasa Kurama?"- dice enojado el rubio a lo que por respuesta se gana un jalón de oreja por parte del menciona que lo aleja de la joven.

"Escúchame bien Gaki, esta bruja te tiene en la vía amorosa. No sé cómo le hagas pero sacale la mayor información que sea posible y hazlo rápido, cálculo que llevamos metidos en este asunto una media hora"- dice sin más el Kyubi a lo que Naruto dice si con la cabeza y regresa a lado de la bruja.

"Mayu-chan podrías decirme..."- comienza a decir el rubio pero es interrumpido por la peliverde.

"¡Que alegría! Sabes mi nombre bomboncito... y si mi hermana omitió información, esto respondiendo a la pregunta de tu mayordomo"- empieza a decir Mayu mientras se acerca provocativamente a Naruto y lo rodea con sus brazos por el cuello en un muy cariñoso abrazo -"mira es fácil salir de aquí, los dulces los obtienes al vencer un monstruo y debes jugar al _shiritori_ para obtener la victoria, además..."- la chica saca una peculiar bolsa con forma de calavera y se la cuelga a Naruto -"aquí tienes amorcito... una bolsa mágica en la cual guardar los dulces y... una guía completa de los monstruos de _Halloweentown_... Ooh y ya que te amo con todo mi corazón olvídate de la momia guarra de la plaza"- dice mientras agita su varita y la momia con aspecto a _Anko_ desaparece y en su lugar quedan un par de dulces que flotan en el aire y se dirigen a Mayu.

"Tus primeros dulces corazón"- dice Mayu entregándoles a Naruto -"quisiera que te quedaras mi amor..."- dice acercándose más y más a la boca del rubio cuando de pronto es alejada rápidamente del sorprendido chico.

"¡Mayu! ¿Que se supone que haces?"- dice molesta Haruka quien jalo del brazo a Mayu -"revelaste los pormenores del juego, ya no será igual de divertido"- se quejó.

Mientras las hermanas discutían los dos humanos corrieron sin ser vistos, aprovechando esta oportunidad para huir.

"Hay hermana, pero es por tu futuro cuñado"- se quejó infantilmente la bruja menor.

"Sabes que no podemos relacionarnos con mortales, es imposible"- la reprendió Haruka mirándola duramente.

"Lo sé, pero tal vez Drácula pueda hacernos un pequeñísimo favor"- dijo con una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire.

Haruka bufo divertida -"pequeña bruja astuta"- se rio.

 **...**

 ** _5 minutos después._**

Naruto y Kurama caminaban con dirección hacia el centro del pueblo. Según una hoja proporcionada por Mayu, tenían que conseguir dulces mágicos, estos dulces tenían palabras que debían usarse para jugar _shiritori_.

"Entonces por ejemplo este dulce dice _Hechizo_ , debemos tener un dulce que diga algo que empiece o termine con _zo_ "- pregunto el rubio a su compañero -"por ejemplo _mestizo_ o... ¿algo que empiece con _zo_?"- volvió a preguntar.

Kurama lo miro con molestia, era la tercera vez que le repetía lo mismo -"no sé, ¿Qué te parece... _Zoquete_?"- le dijo con veneno.

"Oye si"- dijo Naruto feliz para luego darse cuenta del insulto -"¡Oye!"- se quejó.

"Bien"- dijo Kurama arrebatándole el papel -"aquí dice que podemos obtener los dulces de dos manera, una siendo entregada por ellos llamada dulce y otra luchando con ellos llamada truco, debemos tener una cadena de 13 dulces siguiendo las reglas del _shiritori_ para lograr ganar"- suspiro el Bijū humanizado. Como diría el mocoso Nara todo esto es un fastidio -"bien Gaki cálculo que llevamos tres cuartos de hora, según el mapa el monstruo más cercano es el Hombre Lobo, así que iremos por él, usaremos la carne que robamos para intentar sobornarlo y que nos de los dulces de buena forma"- indicó dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el monstruo.

"¿Ho... Hombre Lobo?"- gimió el rubio.

"No seas cobarde y andando"- regaño Kurama.

Cinco minutos después ambos jóvenes habían llegado a la guarida del hombre lobo, estaba lleno de restos de animales y un joven peludo con apariencia a _Kiba_ _Inuzuka_ estaba presente merodeando el lugar en espera de más víctimas.

"Así que es Kiba"- susurro el rubio -"por alguna extraña razón acabo de perder el miedo"- agregó con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor.

"Bien vamos y terminemos con esto"- indico Kurama enfrentándose al joven hombre lobo -"hola, nosotros somos humanos, y venimos a hacer un trato contigo"- declaró.

"Así que humanos, hace mucho que no como ninguno"- indicó el Kiba peludo -"así que un trato ¿Eh? ¿Qué tienen que logré convencerme de no devorarlos?"- pregunto con una sonrisa siniestra ensanchando sus rasgos salvajes.

"Bien... tenemos... esta carne"- murmuró Naruto, Kiba o no, los monstruos daban miedo.

"¡Oh! Esto es encantador, lograron robar comida de esa maldita bruja de Mayu"- se rio divertido -"bien esto será un trat..."- pero lo que dijo murió cuando un grito se oyó desde las alturas.

"¡Mueran bestias malditas!"- rugió una joven que sostenía una espada y con una estocada le corta la cabeza al hombre lobo.

"¡QUEEE!"- gritaron ambos jóvenes ante la escena frente a ellos. Una chica no mucho mayor que Naruto había arribado, tenía el pelo corto rubio y rebelde, con piernas largas y delgadas, una figura delgada, curvilínea. Mientras limpiaba su rostro de la sangre del Kiba peludo con su brazo, la chica se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto y Kurama.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"- dijo la rubia mirando a Kurama y después a Naruto. Su vista se quedó enfocada en el rubio mientras sus ojos de entrecerraban -" ¿Qué clase de magia vil es esta? ¿Porque te pareces a mí prometido?"- murmuró mientras desenvainó su espada amenazadoramente.

"¿Prometido?"- murmuró Naruto dando un paso atrás con miedo -"lo siento muchísimo, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y él es Kurama, venimos de otra dimensión, una bruja llamada Haruka nos trajo para que juguemos su enfermo juego"- indicó alargando las manos para calmar a la chica y esperando no ser rebanado por su espada.

"Esa vil mujer"- murmuró la chica -"lo entiendo, lamento mi conducta hostil, yo también soy víctima de sus maquinaciones perversas, me presento, mi nombre es Nami, orgullosa guerrera de _Nadeshiko_ , líder de la guardia especial de la gran matriarca, y futura esposa de Naruto Uzumaki"- dijo haciendo un arco -"es un gusto conocer al _otro yo_ de otra dimensión de mi amado al igual que una versión humana del magnífico Kyubi"- indicó poniéndose de pie y guardando su espada.

"¿Espera tú te vas a casar conmigo... digo con un Naruto de dónde vienes?"- preguntó asombrado el chico. No es que se quejara, la chica era totalmente bella.

"Olvida eso"- reclamo Kurama -"esta chica sabe de respeto, ¿Escuchaste cómo me llamo?"- dijo inflando el pecho con mucho orgullo.

"Por supuesto, cada guerrera que nace en Nadeshiko ha sido entrenada desde pequeña para reconocer y apreciar el poder. Y sabemos que no hay otra fuente de poder más grande que el mismísimo Rey de los Bijū, que con sus colas puede causar terremotos y tsunamis"- indico la chica mirando al Kyubi con respeto.

"Esta chica me encanta, espero puedas enseñarle a tu zorra de pelo raro a verme de esa manera"- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Naruto con suficiencia.

"No metas a Tenten en esto, pero como sea, supongo que tú debes ser nuestra compañera que dijo esa bruja ¿No?"- preguntó mirando a Nami.

"Creo que tú suposición es correcta, esa mujer me dijo que debía encontrar a compañeros y lograr superar su prueba para regresar a mi tierra"- indicó la chica mirando hacia los restos de Kiba que se habían convertido en dulces -"¿supongo que esos son los objetos que debemos recolectar para lograr terminar con la encomienda?"- pregunto a Naruto.

"Si, debemos juntar 13 dulces que sigan las reglas del juego _shiritori_ "- explicó el rubio -"Kurama revisa si tenemos algún dulce que termine o inicie con _zo_ en lo que... bueno lo que era Kiba"- dijo con una gota de sudor.

"Desconozco las reglas de ese juego llamado _shiritori_ , pero pongo mi espada a sus servicios, déjenme acompañarlos en esta travesía. Juro por mi honor de guerrera de _Nadeshiko_ que seré de gran ayuda"- indio la rubia mientras mostraba su espada dentro su vaina y se inclinaba ante Naruto.

El rubio solo sonrió con una mueca incómoda y una gota de sudor - _'esta chica es demasiado formal, no sé cómo el Naruto de su dimensión aguanta tanto formalismo, mi Panda-chan es más divertida... olvidaré que dije eso'_ \- se dijo pensando con un pequeño sonrojo por sus últimos pensamientos -"si claro, supongo que ahora somos compañeros... y bien Kurama... ¿encontraste algo?"- preguntó Naruto.

Kurama se acercó a él con una sonrisa maligna -"oh sí"- rió divertido mientras levantaba un dulce con la palabra _«zoquete»_ en él a lo que Naruto solo atino a bufar por el insulto.

 **...**

 ** _Una hora y media desde el inicio del juego._**

Naruto, Nami y Kurama exploran por los rincones del castillo de _Halloweentown_ , mirando hacia todos lados, el rubio con nerviosismo, la guerrera con cautela y el Bijū humanizado con aburrimiento.

Habían encontrado muchos monstruos y habían logrado juntar las palabras _Hechizo_ , _Zoquete_ , _Tenebroso_ , _Sombra_ , _Bravo_ , _Volcán_ , _Aniquilador_ , _Órgano_ , _Noche_ , _Hechicera_ , _Rama_... 11 palabras en total pero aún les faltaban dos.

Gracias a la habilidad ( _carnicería_ ) de Nami, habían acabado con casi todos los monstruos con los que se habían enfrentado. Solamente habían conseguido sus dulces sin pelear con una medusa en forma de _Ayame_ , un fantasma parecido a _Hinata_ , un ogro _Asuma_ , un insecto gigante que le recordaba a _Shino_ , entre otros.

Según el mapa, quedaban solo dos monstruos por vencer, obviamente los últimos dulces serían custodiados por ellos. Solo tenían media hora y aún no habían encontrado a su último compañero, realmente las cosas se ponían algo difíciles.

"Bien según el mapa queda un vampiro y una zombi"- murmuró Kurama -"tenemos el tiempo sobre nosotros, así que Gaki y Nami-san, debemos esforzarnos"- indico el pelirrojo. En este viaje había logrado ver a la rubia como el primer humano después de su padre al que podría respetar, Naruto no contaba porque era su herramienta y aún no se ganaba su respeto.

Pero la chica era distinta, era fuerte, formal y no tenía miedo en asesinar a quien se encontrará en su camino, - _'hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber sido sellado en una mujer guerrera de Nadeshiko y no en un idiota de Konoha'-_ se quejó.

"Así será Kurama-sama"- dijo Nami mirando a su guía, estaba ligeramente decepcionada de no ver las habilidades legendarias del Kyubi y del famoso **_Kyokugenryu_** del otro Naruto, pero entendía que ambos de sus compañeros no tenían su chakra, su principal arma. Ella que fue entrenada para el combate sin chakra se había convertido en el miembro más fuerte del equipo, así que la responsabilidad de acabar con los enemigos sería suya.

"Así que un vampiro, ¿Alguno trae ajo, cruces, o agua bendita?"- preguntó aterrado el rubio recibiendo una negativa de ambos chicos. No era para que no lo estuviera, su siguiente rival sería el amo de la noche, el príncipe de la oscuridad -"¿Alguien más que yo cree que estamos jodidos?"- murmuró deprimido.

"Yo lo creo"- dijo una voz detrás de ello.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta en guardia, listos para luchar cuando lo vieron. Un hombre alto de piel pálida, con un ojo negro normal y otro rojo brillante que los miraba de forma penetrante. De pelo plateado, brilloso y peinado que desafiaba la gravedad.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?"- murmuró Naruto dando un paso hacia atrás, no esperaba ver a su sensei convertido en algo tan tenebroso.

"Buenas noches"- dijo amablemente el hombre que estaba vestido formalmente como un aristócrata, aunque con su característica máscara -"veo que ya casi terminan su odisea, pero me temo que no podrán seguir su camino a partir de aquí, es una lástima"- les dijo con una voz perezosa y una sonrisa de ojo.

"¿Así?"- sonrió desafiante Kurama -"¿Que te hace afirmarlo?"-.

"Mi título como príncipe de la oscuridad"- dijo simplemente.

"Suficiente, no te burlaras de mis honorables compañeros y de mí, un guerrera orgullosa de _Nadeshiko_ "- dijo Nami saltando hacia adelante con rapidez y cortando por la mitad a Kakashi-vampiro con su espada.

Los otros dos estaban sorprendidos, jamás esperaron que esto acabará tan rápido, pero entonces tuvieron que sudar nerviosos cuando las dos mitades del vampiro se convirtieron en humo y se pusieron detrás de Nami.

"Buen intento niña, pero no fue suficiente, ahora te unirás a mi fiel grupo de sirvientes"- señaló con un susurro acercándose a su cuello.

"Va a morderla, debemos detenerlo o la convertirá en una vampira"- dijo con prontitud el rubio sacando un kunai dispuesto a enfrentarse al Kakashi-vampiro.

"Pero si trae esa estúpida máscara"- se quejó Kurama dispuesto a rescatar a la chica que consideraba como su primera amiga en mucho tiempo.

"Ese no es problema para Kakashi-sensei, él es rápido para quitarse y ponerse esa cosa"- dijo el chico corriendo hacia el vampiro y recordando cómo todas la veces que comían juntos, el hombre comía velozmente para que nadie viera su rostro.

Pero parecía que no podrían lograr salvar a la chica, el vampiro ya estaba a un centímetro de su cuello y ya tenía una mano sujetando la máscara. Todo acabaría rápido y la chica sería convertida en un monstruo como él. Sería fácil para él acabar con los otros dos, aunque recordaba que la molesta de Mayu le había ordenado convertir al rubio en vampiro también - _'bien, muchos problemas'_ \- se quejó internamente.

Pero antes de que ocurriera algo más, una patada conecto al vampiro mandandolo a volar.

Tanto Kurama, como Naruto y Nami miraron al recién llegado, un rubio muy alto de cabello corto con una chaqueta negra de cremallera color naranja, además de un brazo vendado.

"Creo que llegue justo a tiempo"- indicó el rubio -"mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y he venido a ayudarlos"- dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba el pulgar.

"Wow ¿Ese soy yo?"- dijo Naruto asombrado, su yo del futuro era genial, su ropa era sencilla pero elegante, y se veía fuerte -"¡Hola! soy tú de otra dimensión, más joven y menos espectacular. ¡Un gusto!"- saludo el rubio con estrellas en los ojos.

Nami no dijo nada mientras veía al hombre, aunque un rubor cubrió su rostro - _'¿así se verá mi Naruto?'_ \- se preguntó la chica - _'no puedo esperar, aunque algo de su pelo corto no me gusta, le diré a mi Naruto que no se lo corte'_ \- declaró decidida.

El rubio mayor vio a los dos jóvenes, aunque era algo extraño, de lo que él recordaba jamás tuvo las patillas largas y no conocía a la chica, además algo del pelirrojo le recordaba a alguien.

"Así que has aparecido"- dijo el Kakashi-vampiro mirando al recién llegado -"bueno me temo que esto no cambiará, debo acabar con ustedes, aunque ahora me preguntó a cuál rubio debo convertir en vampiro, tal vez a los dos y me evito problemas con Mayu"- murmuró.

"Así que esa bruja te ordenó transformar a Naruto en vampiro, de seguro para satisfacer su libido"- gruñó Kurama.

"¡Qué!"- dijeron ambos rubios sonrojándose.

"Así es, y la verdad tengo que hacerlo, esas malditas mujeres me tienen controlado y debo obedecer"- se quejó el vampiro con cansancio.

"Debe haber una forma de hacer esto por las buenas, tú sabes, darnos los dulces sin pelear y no tener que convertir a alguien en vampiro"- dijo Naruto aterrorizado, él no quería ser un vampiro y quedarse ahí, quería regresar con su Tente... a Konoha, si a Konoha.

"Lo siento, pero hago esto por la promesa que me hicieron"- susurro el vampiro para después expulsar energía mágica tan potente que asustó a todos -"ustedes no saben lo que pasar la eternidad sin algo que te entretenga, algo que disfrutes y te ayude a pasar las solitarias noches"- señaló listo para atacar.

"¡ESPERA!"- dijo el Naruto mayor -"tal vez tenga algo que pueda servir como un trato"- dijo con una gota de sudor.

 **...**

 ** _Minutos después._**

"Entonces"- dijo el rubio menor mirando a su versión mayor con molestia mientras Kurama verifica si los nuevos dulces servirían para el juego -"convenciste a ese Kakashi-vampiro de darnos los dulces a cambio de un libro _Icha-Icha_ que conveniente tenías contigo"- le dijo mirando a su versión adulta con sospecha.

"Si bueno... Shizune-chan me dijo que me deshiciera de él, es de Kakashi-sensei y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando fui atraído aquí"- murmuró rojo. Obviamente era mentira pero se había jurado que se llevaría la verdad a la tumba.

"Aunque debo reconocer que en su rostro se refleja la fuerza de un guerrero que ha batallado en guerras difíciles, me temo que me siento decepcionada de su conducta inmoral Naruto-san"- murmuró Nami molesta, ella había batallado mucho para quitarle esas perversiones a su novio. Sentía pena y vergüenza por las pobres y débiles mujeres que no corrigieron a sus respectivos Naruto como ella lo hizo.

"¿Y quién es Shizune?"- murmuró Naruto. Jamás había escuchado ese nombre en alguna una chica... o un hombre que conociera... bueno si su yo mayor le gustaba esa vida, él no era nadie para juzgarlo así.

"Estamos saliendo, esperando ver cómo nos va... espera... ¿No conoces a mi adorada Shizune-chan?"- pregunto el Naruto mayor dándole una mirada interrogante. Nami también lo miraba confundida, su Naruto le había contado de _Shizune-_ _nee_ y _Tsunade-_ _baachan_ -"¿Qué edad tienes?"- preguntó el adulto.

"Tengo doce"- contestó simple el chico.

"¡¿Doce?!"- repitieron sorprendidos Naruto y Nami.

"Cuando yo tenía doce era un enano, eso es injusto"- se quejó el adulto cruzando los brazos y con un ligero pero adorable puchero.

"Mi Naruto también era más pequeño cuando tenía trece años"- murmuró Nami dándole una mirada al chico, aunque no cambiaría a su Naruto por nada, no se hubiera quejado de que se viera así cuando lo conoció.

"Si es una historia divertida"- murmuró el chico poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y una sonrisa incómoda -"verán..."-.

Pero lo que tenía que decir murió en su boca cuando cientos de gemidos se escucharon a su alrededor.

"¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó el Naruto mayor.

"Creo que el último monstruo nos encontró antes de que nosotros a él"- murmuró Kurama entrecerrando los ojos y hablando por primera vez desde que salieron del castillo.

"Pero la información decía un zombi, y aquí se oyen más de cien, sin mi _Kage Bushin_ estaremos perdidos"- gimió el rubio menor.

"No importa si es uno o miles, lucharemos con honor. Si morimos lo hacemos como guerreros"- dijo Nami sacando su espada.

"Bien aquí vienen"- indicó Kurama sabiendo que la vista de los enemigos se revelaría ante ellos.

Frente a sus ojos, y caminando lentamente cientos de zombi se acercaban a los protagonistas, tres de ellos abrieron los ojos enormemente ante la apariencia de esos monstruos.

"BAKAAAA"- gimió uno de los zombis.

"No puede ser posible, es una pesadilla"- gimió Kurama.

"Sa... Sa... Sa..."- tartamudeo el rubio de doce años.

"¡Sakura-chan!"- termino el Naruto mayor dando un paso atrás.

Cien copias de Sakura con diferentes edades caminaban con los brazos levantados acercándose a los chicos.

"BAKAAAA"-.

"BAKAAAA"-.

"BAKAAAA"-.

El gemido colectivo asustó a los 3 chicos que dieron un paso hacia atrás.

"Si una ya era molestia, cien de ellas es un infierno"- gimió Kurama.

"Esperen... ¿ella es Sakura Haruno?"- pregunto intrigada Nami señalando a una de las zombis cercanas.

"Si"- susurro el Uzumaki aterrorizado.

"¿Qué haremos? Son muchas y no me siento listo para matar muchas Sakura"- gimió el otro Naruto.

"Es un infierno, me oyeron ¡Un infierno!"- se quejó Kurama.

"¡Oh!, Pero está equivocado Kurama-sama"- susurro Nami con una sombra en los ojos y dando un paso hacia el frente -"esto no es un infierno, es mi paraíso personal"- dijo con una sonrisa y mirada salvaje -"tengo unos asuntos que tratar con esa chica"- dijo lanzándose al ataque con una risa maníaca.

"He visto lo que ella es capaz... debemos irnos, no quiero ver esto"- gimió el joven Naruto con temor, mientras el mayor solo asintió.

Pero Kurama puso una mano frente a ellos impidiendo su paso -"irnos no... quedarnos"- susurro con una sonrisa y unos ojos como niño en navidad.

 **...**

 ** _Después de una escena digna de Sam Raimi dirigiendo «_ _Evil_ _Dead_ _»._**

Dos rubios conmocionados y pálidos, un pelirrojo llorando lágrimas de felicidad y una rubia bañada en sangre estaban frente a Haruka y Mayu.

"Lo logramos mujer, aquí tienes tu encomienda"- dijo Nami con una sonrisa satisfecha después de _desahogar_ esas frustraciones que había cargado después de escuchar el pasado de su novio.

"¿Quién lo diría?"- Dijo Haruka leyendo los dulces -"veamos... _Hechizo_ , _Zoquete_ , _Tenebroso_ , _Sombra_ , _Bravo_ , _Volcán_ , _Aniquilador_ , _Órgano_ , _Noche_ , _Hechicera_ , _Rama_ , _Maligno_ , _Nocturna_... correcto mis dulces participantes... lo lograron con 5 minutos de sobra"- indicó la bruja mayor con una sonrisa -"y yo que quería saborear carne de mortal, pero bueno un trato es un trato"- dijo moviendo su varita y abriendo tres distintos portales.

"No se tienen que ir"- dijo Mayu acercándose a ambos rubios y pasando su mano sobre ellos -"Podemos divertirnos mucho los tres... eternamente"- les susurro sugerente mientras con una mano acariciaba el pecho desnudo del rubio menor y con la otra la mejilla izquierda del rubio adulto.

"Lo siento"- dijo el rubio mayor -"ya tengo novia y créeme me costó muchísimo lograr tener una relación con ella, años y años de llorar"- agregó recordando esos tiempos donde estaba alejado de su _Shizu_ _-chan_.

"Yo tengo algo con una chica"- murmuró el chico siendo honesto -"lo lamento"-.

"Que aburridos son"- se quejó Mayu con un puchero para luego dar una sonrisa perversa -"pero eso no será impedimento para llevarme un dulce beso de despedida"- dijo lanzándose hacia su boca.

Naruto por instinto se agachó permitiendo que la bruja menor pasará sobre él... lo malo fue que Kurama estaba parado justo a sus espaldas.

 _MUACK_

Mayu abrió los ojos y su mirada se agrió cuando un pelirrojo con ojos de asco le devolvía la mirada.

"¡Qué asco, bese a una bestia!"- se quejó la bruja haciendo sonidos de vómito.

"¡Estoy contaminado!, _Kami_ , envíame con el resto de mí, ¡Por piedad!, Prefiero sufrir en el estómago del Shinigami, es mejor destino que seguir con esta eternidad y siempre estar ensuciado por ella"- gimió Kurama con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro mientras Mayu seguía vomitando aunque curiosamente escupió una bola de pelo naranja.

"Bueno esto fue... educativo"- murmuró Nami despidiéndose de sus compañeros -"siempre tendré en mi memoria los recuerdos de tan gran aventura. Prometo que algún día mis descendientes cantarán canciones y poemas de sus proezas, fue un honor pelear a su lado"- indicó dando una inclinación para después cruzar el portal.

"La voy a extrañar"- lloro Kurama aún sufriendo por le besó de Mayu y viendo partir a su mejor amiga, esperando en algún futuro reencontrase con ella - _'tal vez podría cambiar de lugar con el Kurama de su dimensión'_ \- pensó esperanzado.

"Creo que debí decirle que cuando cruce a su mundo olvidará lo que pasó"- dijo divertida Haruka -"bueno esa estirada ya se fue, ¿Quién sigue?"- preguntó.

"Yo"- dijo el rubio mayor -"lamento haber llegado al final y no hacer mucho"- se disculpó ante el joven Naruto.

"No te preocupes, sin tu ayuda jamás habríamos pasado a Kakashi-sensei y ahora seríamos todos unos vampiros"- calmo el Uzumaki.

"Gracias y suerte con Gaara, aunque si yo pude, tú con mayor lo harás. Y también suerte con Tenten... si ella se ve como la Tenten de mi mundo a mi edad... créeme que será una gran captura"- dijo sonriendo recordando cómo había madurado la chica de las armas en su mundo.

"Gracias. Espero tú y tu Shizune-chan puedan ser felices"- contestó con un rubor el rubio menor.

"Bien, nos vemos"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba su portal listo para volver a ver a su amada Shizune-chan.

"Bien, niño y _Valet Parking_ , es su turno"- dijo Haruka moviendo su varita y haciendo desaparecer al pelirrojo.

 **' _¡Oh, por Kami!, ¡volví!'_** \- celebró Kurama viendo su forma de zorro nuevamente dentro del sello de Naruto - ** _'jamás me volveré a quejar de tener tanto pelo'_** \- dijo lleno de euforia.

"Admito que fue divertido, sobre todo la parte de la carnicería de zombies pelirrosas"- dijo Haruka mientras Mayu se levantaba a lado de ella con una mirada molesta -"¿Quieres intentarlo nuevamente en el futuro?"- pregunto divertida.

"No lo creo"- murmuró Naruto molesto.

"Eso creí"- río divertida -"toma, un chocolate para el camino, no te preocupes, te devolverá la energías que tenías cuando llegaste"- señaló al ver la mirada desconfiada al dulce -"suerte con tu problema en casa y con esa chica llamada Tenten"- agregó recibiendo un gruñido de una celosa Mayu.

"Gracias. He de admitir que fue divertido"- murmuró Naruto dirigiéndose al portal y poniendo el chocolate en su boca -"espero tengan una agradable eternidad señoritas brujas, hasta siempre"- se despidió cruzando el portal.

"Que amable chico"- sonrió Haruka -"¿Y para el siguiente año a quien traeremos?"- le preguntó a su hermana.

"A ese tal Ichigo, o al chico Ranma"- dijo soñadoramente Mayu con corazones en los ojos al imaginarlos. Quién sabe... tal vez con algo de suerte podría convertirlos en vampiros y hombre lobos para que jamás se fueran de _Halloweentown_.

"Mmm, no suena mal, aunque también me gustaría probar qué tan hábil es ese _pirata del sombrero de paja_ "- dijo divertida imaginando las posibilidades de un hombre de goma.

 **...**

 ** _De regreso en el final del Capítulo 21 de Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

"¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!"- rugió Gaara, él había visto a su presa venir por él, su vida iba a cobrar sentido con la pelea que tendrían... pero algo o alguien lo había hecho desaparecer, porque sabía que el rubio jamás escaparía a una pelea teniendo a sus amigos en peligro -"¡HARÉ PAGAR AL QUE ME QUITO MI PRESA!"- grito furioso.

"¡No te preocupes mapache psicótico, aquí estoy!"- dijo un rubio detrás de él, mirándolo desafiante... mientras tenía un chocolate en la boca - _'¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí? ¿Y qué rayos hago con un chocolate en la boca?'_ \- se cuestionó confundido para luego saltar al ataque mientras devoraba su chocolate de un bocado.

 **• Fin •**

 **...**

 ** _Hola soy Goku!_**  
 ** _Lo siento no pude evitar decir eso._**

 ** _Mi nombre es Yue, un gusto._**  
 ** _Sé que ya nos pasamos un poco de Halloween pero quisimos compartir esta historia que nació al medio día del 31 de Octubre, y se convirtió en un grato recuerdo, además se desarrolló contra reloj en un intento por tenerlo listo en el mismo día; si se preguntan porqué hablo en plural, es porque mi gran amigo NorthernLights91 me ayudó en esta alocada aventura._**  
 ** _Aprovecho para agradecer su cálido recibimiento en Tacita, y ¡Feliz Halloween!, aunque ya es un poco tarde._**

 **...**

 ** _NorthernLights91 in tha house_**

 ** _Cómo dijo Yue, esto se armó de improviso, ninguno tenía un plan y decidimos, porque no jugar contrarreloj así como nuestros héroes, ella escribía una parte, yo la continuaba y así, hasta crear esta aventura con tres de nuestras historias (y mención a la cuarta de Harry Potter). La verdad disfrute hacer esto, este día me gusta (veo mis películas favoritas de terror del 30 de octubre al 2 de Noviembre) vivan los muertos_ _!_**

 ** _Y hacer esto con Yue fue una experiencia, jamás había creado una historia en menos de una día, casi 12 horas para traerles una divertida historia... espero la disfruten tanto como nosotros._**

 ** _Saludos y felices fiestas... de terror!_**

 ** _(PD: nos vemos la siguiente semana con las demás historias)_**


End file.
